fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Larry Koopa
Larry Koopa (known as Cheatsy Koopa in the cartoons) is one of the seven canonical Koopalings, and the second youngest of them all. According to Mario Kart 8 promotional material and his Super Smash Bros. 4 trophy, Larry likes Bowser jr. Appearance In general Larry has a blue mohawk and a typical Koopa-like body. He has a Bowser-like snout and mouth and his mouth has sharp teeth in it (originally 4, now 2). He has a blue shell with spikes on it. He has always had a yellowish body color, and blue eyes. 1988 - 2008 During this time period, Larry had a darker shade of blue for his hair color and four teeth. Two of the teeth were big, whilst the other two were small. 2009 - Current Larry now lost his two smaller teeth, and his hair is a lighter shade of blue. His now has a star-shaped marking on the side of his head, and his green rings around the spikes on his shell. He is also a more yellowish color, instead of a light brown color. Personality Larry, hence his cartoon name, is a cheater. He seems to cheat to win battles, and is therefore seen as a hard-to-defeat character in certain games. He is a bit of an arrogant and easily-angered person, considering the fact that he throws tantrums in all New Super Mario Bros. games when he finds out the player got to his lair. However, Larry must have a good sense of loving, considering the fact that he is likes Bowser jr. Appearances Super Mario MHL: Series 2 Larry is playable in Super Mario MHL: Series 2 along with the other Koopalings. Super Mario Heroes In Super Mario Heroes, Larry doubles as a Boss and as a playable character. Boss Fight: You fight him on World 1-9; Larry's Flying Pirate Ship. After defeating all of the Goombas onboard, Mario will enter the Captain's Quarter's, and fight Larry in a sword fight. After being hitten three times, and breathing fire twice, Larry will attempt to escape in his Clown Kart. Mario will tie him up with an ankor, make a allaborate death trap, wich leads to him being eaten by a Flying Chomp. Playable Character: He will be unlocked after the main game is beaten. When entering a level, he will say:"FOR KOOPA!" When beating a level, he will say:"One small step for Koopa, one leap for Koopa-Kind!" When killed he will say:"My everything hurts." His special star ability is shooting water from a wand. Mario Singalong Down Under! Larry made his debut in the Mario Singalong! Series in Mario Singalong Down Under! where he was an unlockable character to unlock him you had to sing Slim Dusty "A Pub with No Beer" at least once and complete story mode at least twice. Super Koopa Mario! In Super Koopa Mario!, Larry worked at a portal store called Palm Portals. As Mario is a Koopa, Larry tells Mario to sound the alarm, as baddies are harrasing the store. Super Mario and the Glowing Diamond Larry Koopa reappeared along with the rest of the Koopalings in Super Mario and the Glowing Diamond. He's in charge of World 7: Cloud Castle Courtyard. In battle, Larry would toss balls, similar to Iggy Koopa, but he may toss more of them in a row. To make matters worse, Podoboos will be jumping in the left, right and middle. Otherwise, the battle is the same. After Larry Koopa is defeated, the key to World 8: Bowser's Volcano will be revealed. Lets-a-go, Mario Larry Koopa reappears in Lets-a-go, Mario as a boss in the Nostalgic Area with the other 6 Koopalings. He can breathe fire, throw balls out of his shell, and use a spin attack that makes him invincible. He is also invincible to thrown projectiles, as he will hit it with his tennis racket. He can also create blue orbs that - when they make contact with the ground, spawn a water spout like in New Super Mario Bros. U. His personal minions are Lakitus, Spinies, and Buzzy Beetles. Mario: World of Art Larry appears, once again, as a boss in Mario: World of Art. He is the second boss in the game, in Orange Opals. In his fight, Larry will jump around whole shooting magic bolts from his sceptre. In the second phase of fight, he will jump on to an eel and will fight Mario while riding it. The secret to fighting it is to shoot fireballs into the eel's mouth via the Fire Flower, which will spawn randomly from the sides of the arena, and to jump on him while the eel is distracted. He holds the Orange Color Chrome. Newer Super Mario Bros U Larry Koopa reappears in Newer Super Mario Bros U. He's charge the world 4: Banana Beach, thus he'll be the fourth Koopaling to be fought. In battle, he's going to use a new weapon, a magic tennis racket. Thanks to this magic tennis racket, he'll throw some urchins to the player. As every times, 3 hits to the heads are enough to beat this boss. After 2 hits, he'll start launching giant urchins. Unlike the other Koopalings, he will have a submarine, rather than a airship. This submarine is however airship-shaped, with Larry's face on the bow, just like to his airship in NSMBU and the other Koopalings' airship in the same game and in Newer SMBU. On a sidenote, this is the first time that Larry is fought in an odd-numbered world. Super Mario and the 8 Elemental Crystals Larry Koopa reappears in this game as the boss of Larry's Slippy Slope Castle in World 5: Glacier Pass. Bowser's Castle Racing Larry appears as a default playable character in the racing game Bowser's Castle Racing. Stats *'Weight:' 37% *'Driving Skill:' 77% *'Item Power:' 34% *'Speed:' 53% ''Wario & Waluigi: Golden Pyramid Raid'' Larry Koopa is the second Koopaling to be fought. He will fire wand blasts at you and breathe many flames. He can summon Monty Moles to come out of the ground and attack the Wario Bros. If you jump on him, he'll duck into his shell and rampage around the room. He'll get out soonly afterwards, and he'll repeat his strategy. Hit him twice more to defeat the young Koopa. Super Mario World Fusion: Part 1 Larry Koopa is the twelfth Koopaling to be fought. Before battling him, he'll get shocked and jump up and down in rage, similar to New Super Mario Bros. Wii. In the battle, he casts light-blue fireballs from his scepter, spits fireballs, jumps, body slams (from his cancelled Super Princess Peach appearance) and spins around the room. Avoid the blue fireballs he casts, the fireballs he spits, his body slam and his spinning. When he is done with these attacks or failed to land after body slamming, jump on his head. This'll cause him to retreat into his shell, spinning around the room. After this, he'll get out of his shell. Repeat this 4 more times. Super Mario 3D Overload Larry is the second boss in Super Mario 3D Overload as the boss in Orange Desert. He charges at you. But when you jump on him, he gets angry and jumps. If you are on the ground, you get stunned. After you jump on him 3 times, he flees and leaves the orange rainbow shard. New Super Mario World Larry Koopa returns in this game, serving as the Cotton Candy Clouds's boss, thus the seventh Koopaling to be fought, unlike his previous appareances in the New Super Mario Bros. series, and like in Super Mario World. In this game, he guards the seventh castle, on the highest part of the sky, #7 Larry's Electric Castle. He'll drive a sky blue Sky Pop, with two small cannons on each wing and a giant cannon just under the Sky Pop. Larry will shoot Bullett Bills and Bull's Eye-Bills with the small cannons. The giant cannons will occasionally shoot a Banzai Bill, but this latter action will be very uncommon. Larry will also shoot some Fireballs. Normal Sky Pop bulletts won't harm this boss. Sometimes, a giant bullet contained in a bubble will pop out on the screen. The player(s) will have to get it and hit the giant cannon while it's about to shoot. This will cause a malfunction and the cannon will explode, damaging Larry. After being hit, Larry will start moving very fast and shooting many Bullett Bills. Unlike the other Koopalings, who will be fought indoor, he will be fought outdoor, in the night-time sky, wich will be full of clouds. This is the first time that Larry is the seventh Koopaling to be fought since Super Mario World. Star Team Heroes He's one of the victims of the Kirthar's Snap Finger. Guide Description Larry Koopa is the leader of the Koopalings, as well as the youngest one. He is quite bossy, and thinks lowly of Mario and his crew, but he also easily get angry because sometimes he feels like his older siblings overshadow him. Even though he is the youngest of the bunch, he still has some though skills, and be sure that he won't esitate to use them to stop our heroes! Koopaling Legends Main article: Larry (KL) In this game, Larry appears as a default playable character. Stats Mario & Luigi: Heroes Through Time Larry appears as the mid-boss in the tower of World 1 (Mushroom Land). He attacks with his wand, by running around, and when stomped on, with a spin attack. Despite this, he is quickly defeated. He returns in the castle of the world and will shoot the stairs leading to Bowser, setting them alight, with his customised Junior Clown Car. Yoshi's Brand New Island: Baby Bonanza! Larry appears as the first mid-boss in this game. When Bowser went back in time to kidnap Baby Peach, he took Larry (And his siblings) with him so they could cause the mischief they wanted. Larry's choice of land to take over was Grass Land, which he set into anarchy by turning the king into a Venus Fire Trap. Larry is the mid-boss of World 1. His arena consists of a simple space, and his attack pattern is repeated from New Super Mario Bros. Wii. The player also fights him inside Giga-Arm, the boss of World 1. New Super Mario Bros. Lambda Larry appears in New Super Mario Bros. Lambda along with the other Classic 7 Koopalings. He is the Boss of World 1, Mushroom Canyon. Koopaling Party Larry Koopa is a playable character in this game. Koopa Family´s Holiday in Koopa Coast Larry appears as one of the main characters in this story. Super Mario U (NSMBWU) Larry appears in Super Mario U. He is the first boss in the game fought in Corrupted Plains. In his tower battle, he fires blue flames and jumping around the room. In his castle battle, he controls a large mech which could kick footballs and could ram. After defeating him he retreats in his Copter. Subspace Emissary Bros. Larry is the third boss in the game, fought by Mario, Link and Kirby. He fights the player on a bridge over lava, and attacks by shooting light blue fireballs and swinging a spiked baseball bat. Like most bosses, the player must deplete his entire health gauge in order to defeat him. Super Mario Bros. and the Secret of the Super Star Larry is the first boss in the game, encountered in Timber Tower. He has a simple attack pattern of jumping and shooting light blue fireballs. When you jump on him, he performs a Shell Spin. After the second stomp, he gains the ability to shoot three fireballs in a row. After the third hit, the player manages to defeat him. He also appears in his personalised Airship in the last stage of World 1. Details on the fight are yet to be announced. New Super Mario World (Wii U) Larry is the first boss in the game, encountered in Larry's Fencing Castle. He chucks hammers at the player and he makes sky blue orbs. Super Mario Moose Larry appears in Super Mario Moose as the boss of Moose Meadows. He jumps around the stage and shoots energy from his wand. Super Mario Moose Deluxe Larry appears again in Super Mario Moose Deluxe. His role in this game is the same as the previous game. New Super Mario Bros. 8 He is the boss of the fourth airship, Drill Airship. Kamek makes the ship drop them into a mineshaft with minecarts filled with jewels, Kamek will make them move by thereself and the battle begins, Larry jumps on the carts and throws 2 hammers instead of using his wand, every time he is hit the carts stop and Larry in his shell will jump across the carts. and on the 2nd hit, the cart Larry is on falls, Kamek then gets angry and knocks Mario down with making a boulder fall on him. They land on a platform in a lake of lava, and Larry will ride the cart across quickly, and if hit again, he falls out on his shell, if stomp on now, he fall in the lava, but is quickly saved by Kamek, Mario would've fall in lava as the platform sinks, but the toads, like Glowing Red Toad save him in the Toad Zeppelin. Sports Games Mario Hoops 3-On-3 Switch Larry appears as a costume for Bowser Jr. When selecting the character hold down the left control stick to the right to turn Bowser Jr. into Larry. His team name is the Larry Shells Trivia *Larry is the only Koopaling whose name is commonly referred is actually a nickname, instead of their actual name. Gallery LarrySSB4.png LarryKoopa SSBUltimate.png File:NSMBULarry.png|''New Super Mario Bros. U'' File:Larry_Koopa.jpg File:SMS3_Larry.jpg|Super Mario Sunshine III: Delfino Peril Larry Koopa SMBU.png|Super Mario Bros. Ultra File:Larry_Koopa_SMWU.png|Super Mario World U Larrym3dw.png|Larry Koopa in New Super Mario Bros. 3 Wii Larry1.jpg Larry 5S.png|New Super Mario Bros. Food classic larry koopa.PNG|classic larry in 3D Classic Larry Koopa (NSMBWii style).png|His old look, in the style of New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Larry.gif|Larry Koopa's Bowser's Inside Story-styled idle animation sprite made by Ridge Troopa. Larry_ml_bis_battle_shell_by_ridgetroopa-d38d9s1.gif|Larry Koopa's Bowser's Inside Story-styled spinning shell sprite made by Ridge Troopa. Larry_ml_bis_overworld_walking_by_ridgetroopa-d6jts9z.gif|Larry Koopa's Bowser's Inside Story-styled overworld walking sprite made by Ridge Troopa. Larry ml bis battle spin by ridgetroopa-d38d9xe.gif|Larry Koopa's Bowser's Inside Story-styled spinning animation sprite made by Ridge Troopa. Modern Larry Koopa (SMB3 style).png|His new look, in the style of Super Mario Bros. 3. Larry Koopa Sprite.png|His Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga sprite. Larry Koopa (without scepter)- Super Mario Bros. 3.png|His Super Mario Bros. 3 artwork without his scepter. Larry Koopa (SMB3AS sprite colors)- New Super Mario Bros. Wii.png|Larry's New Super Mario Bros. Wii artwork with his Super Mario Bros. 3 All-Stars sprite colors (by shadowsilverfox12) Larry Koopa (SMW sprite colors)- New Super Mario Bros. Wii.png|Larry's New Super Mario Bros. Wii artwork with his Super Mario World sprite colors (by shadowsilverfox12) Larry Koopa 2D Art Upgradde.png|2D art from The Koopalings Project (By ) Larryttttttttttttt.png NSMBW__Larry_koopa_by_nintendrawer.png|By Nintendrawer Larry Koopa emblem MK8.png|His emblem for Mario Kart 8 Cat Larry.jpg|Cat Larry Larry Koopa SMGC.png|Larry Koopa in Super Mario Crystalline LarryAirshipMapSprite.png|Larry Koopa's Airship MLPJLarry.png|Larry in Mario and Luigi Paper Jam 180px-PMCS_Larry.png|Larry Koopa in Paper Mario: Color Splash Larry_Koopa_M&SOG2016.png|Larry Koopa sprite from Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Larry Weapon.png|Larry holding his tennis racket 8A599C95-B622-4A5F-AF0B-68468E5B2CC6.png|Larry Koopa Mii Larrycopter.png|Larry Koopa as seen in New Super Mario World 0.1.Larry Koopa in his Clown Car.png 0.2.Larry Koopa holding his wand.png 0.3.Larry Koopa using a Knife.png 0.4.Larry Koopa using a fork.png 0.5.Larry Koopa with Cake.png 0.6.Larry Koopa's Clown Car eating a Cake.png 0.7.Larry Koopa playing Tennis.png Dry_Larry_Koopa.png|Dry Larry Dark_Larry_Koopa.png|Dark Larry Koopa }} Category:Characters Category:Koopas Category:Children Category:Koopalings Category:Mario Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Mushroom Tour Category:Mini-Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Super Bowser Bros. Category:The Bowser Show Category:Koopa Troop Category:Reptiles Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Mario Bosses Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Mario Villains Category:Super Koopa Mario! Category:Royalty Category:Super Mario Evolution Category:Mario Kart 8: All Hills/Story Mode Bosses Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Mario Kart Machinima Category:Males Category:Mario's New Adventure 2: Bowser's Return Category:Koopalings Universe Category:Teenagers Category:Super Mario Moose Category:Super Mario Moose Deluxe Category:Mario and Sonic Party: Halloween Special Category:Nintendo Party 5: Cloudsdale Tour Category:Mario Tennis: Match Point Category:Mario Kart: V² Circuit Category:Victims of Kirthar's Finger Snap Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's Super Smash Bros.